<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Return to Me, Hale and Whole by lunarosewood23</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28164285">Return to Me, Hale and Whole</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarosewood23/pseuds/lunarosewood23'>lunarosewood23</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Or the explicit stuff is in the second chapter, The first chapter is wholesome, The second is wholesome smut, the proposal fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:29:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,533</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28164285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarosewood23/pseuds/lunarosewood23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“The skies are supposed to be clear tonight, perhaps it would be a good night to spend with those you love, while there is time. Change is coming, and those we love may not return to us the next night. Leave nothing unspoken, as to not have regrets.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Revenez à moi, sain et entier</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Set after the Vault in Shared Verse, retconning a fic I wrote ages ago but still kinda like, but feel like this current fic is much more of something Haurchefant would do for someone he loves and wants to spend his life with.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>“The skies are supposed to be clear tonight, perhaps it would be a good night to spend with those you love, while there is time. Change is coming, and those we love may not return to us the next night. Leave nothing unspoken, as to not have regrets.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Haurchefant couldn’t help but internally curse at Coronette, while he understood she was hurting from losing someone close to her, he also knew she had been talking to him without actually talking to him and he got the hint.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Propose to her you daft fool before something happens to her.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He took a deep breath and sighed as he took a small box from a space made by a loose floorboard and opened it to reveal its contents, something he had commissioned and even had Mingxia and Serella help with in its creation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s perfect, though I pray she will accept it. I pray she will accept </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>me.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He quietly dressed in something warm but still nice and looked back at the wonderful woman in his bed, sleeping soundly and at peace, her chest rising and falling with deep, even breaths, a welcome sight when in recent moons her mind decided to treat her to cruel and heartwrenching nightmares of watching him die in her arms and being unable to save him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hoped she wouldn’t be upset with him about disturbing her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another deep breath to shake away his nerves before he hid the box in his jacket and gently ran his hands through her hair and caressed her face. “Raven? Amethyst wake up for me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raven slowly blinked her purple eyes open, confusion and worry evident in them. “Haurchefant...? What’s wrong?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A smile as he kissed her softly. “Nothing is wrong, but I couldn’t sleep, and I was thinking of taking a walk. Would you like to join me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah sure. I just...” Sher replied as she yawned. “Oh goodness...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Take your time waking up and getting dressed my love. I’ll wait.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She nods as she crawled out of bed and dressed herself, and he found himself staring as she slipped on her bustle she was wearing earlier, along with her halfboots, gloves and staff. “Is this ok? It was the first thing I saw.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He smiled and offered his hand. “Beautiful as always. Come on. We’ll teleport to the camp and then make the normal trek if you want?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay.” She says with a smile and takes his offered hand and felt the familiar spell of teleportation carry them off into the aether.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Upon arrival in Camp Dragonhead, Haurchefant made a quick detour into his office and grabbed the spare blanket from his desk and the thermos of hot cocoa that he asked Corentiaux and Yaelle to make for him before returning to her, who was still a little sleepy, but smiled as he wrapped an arm around her. “Are you cold?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m ok. Still a little sleepy, but nothing the walk can’t fix. Are you okay? You’re nervous about something, is something the matter?” She asked as she fiddled with one of the tassels on his scarf and he sighed internally, of course she would notice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He gives her a nod. “I’ll tell you when we get to Providence Point. But nothing is wrong my love. I promise.” He soothes with a kiss to her knuckles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She gives a small smile, a blush darkening her already cold-flushed cheeks and he kissed her cheek affectionately, that always made her heart do backflips, he hoped that would distract her just a little.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A few of his knights spotted them, and Haurchefant recognized the slight tapping that he heard as a morse code of sorts to communicate between knights.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Good luck Ser!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“She’ll say yes, Ser!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Menphina guide you Ser!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He smiled to himself, and the box in his pocket felt a little heavier and he felt a feeling of excitement and nerves twist in his belly, but it made him glad that he had the blessing of his garrison.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The pair walked together in silence before Raven looked up at the stars. “It really is gorgeous tonight. Oh! I think I see Halone’s spear!” She says as she points up at the sky. Haurchefant looks up and smiled, the stars were pretty, but if he were honest the stars couldn't compare to Raven.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raven, the beautiful and strong hero of this world, who chose him of all people to be with. Who loved him and truly cherished him as a person.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I feel like we haven't had a sky this clear since before the Calamity.” Raven muses. “We can see it better from the cliff right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nods and squeezes her hand as she picks up the pace, and within moments they were at the cliff overlooking the city proper.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow...okay definitely worth getting up.” She says as she turns to him, and the smile on her face makes his heart skip several beats in his chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The pair stood in silence, Haurchefant wrapping the blanket around her to keep her warm against the chill as he held her, saying a few silent prayers to Menphina to grant him courage to speak his heart while she sipped on the thermos of cocoa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You never did say what was on your mind. And you’ve been quiet for a while. Are you alright?” Raven asked after a while, the thermos empty and set aside for merely cuddling closer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Haurchefant took a deep breath before looking her in her luminous amethyst eyes as he slid his hand into his pocket and took her hand. “Raven, I love you. You mean more to me than anyone on this star and however many others there may be, and after getting to know you, I realized that I couldn’t bear to lose you. I know I want you to be a permanent part of my world. And should you not accept this now or at all I will wait until you are ready to accept it because even if you do not wish it, I wish to be with you, in whatever way you will have me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raven gasped as Haurchefant dropped to one knee, opening the box and holding it out to her, the blanket that had been draped over her shoulders falling to the ground. “Haurchefant...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Raven Cross, I ask of you, my heart, would you grant me the honor and privilege of being your husband? Will you marry me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A few seconds of silence and right as Haurchefant felt the needles of anxiety twist into his gut did he see the faintest of tears in her eyes as she nods fervently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. Yes of course Haurchefant!” She cried, and one could hear the breath he had been holding be released as he rose to kiss her, her lips melding to his and pressing as close as she could to him as he wrapped his arms around her and even picking her up off the ground and spinning her in his arms before slowly pulling away and letting her look at the gift.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She slowly took the box from him and pulled the chain of a beautiful pendant shaped like a kite shield, the crest of House Fortemps engraved on the front. He watched her feel along the side to reveal it was a locket, and smiled as she gasped when she opened it, kissing the corners of her eyes as fresh tears sprang into them when she read the inscription inside and saw the pretty hand painted picture of him inside the locket.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Revenez à moi, sain et entier.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He whispered in her ear. “A prayer that you will return to me hale and whole, as I know there are battles I am unable to follow you into, much as I wish I could sometimes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled at him, tears of joy and love threatening to spill down her cheeks as he wiped them away. “I love you so much Haurchefant.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As I love you, more and more with every passing sun. And should you need me, I will be there if you call, I care naught what it is, I will be there.” He soothed as he gently took the locket from her. “May I put it on you my heart?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded happily as he moved behind her to press a kiss to her jaw before placing the locket around her neck, and Raven took note of the weight the locket had and while it didn’t feel so heavy around her neck, she could feel it was there, nestled perfectly against her chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She gently held the locket to her chest as Haurchefant pressed the gentlest of kisses along her neck and jaw, his arms wound tightly around her. She turned her head just slightly to capture his lips in a warm, deep kiss, one of his hands drifting up to caress her cheek as the other tightened on her waist.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Take me to bed. Please my love, make love to me." She whispered against his lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Haurchefant gave a soft laugh as he scooped her up into his arms and carried her back to camp...</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. I wish for this night to last</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Aaaaaaaand here's the smut, emjoy the wholesomeness!! =D</p><p>THE FOLLOWING CHAPTER CONTAINS NSFW CONTENT PLEASE READ AT YOUR OWN RISK</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> "Take me to bed. Please my love, make love to me." </em>
</p><p>Who was he to refuse her?</p><p>Haurchefant gave a soft laugh as she gathered the blanket and thermos he brought along before scooping her into his arms and carried her back to camp. He gave a soft sigh of pleasure as he felt her lips pressing open-mouth kisses to his throat.</p><p>"Please try to keep yourself under control my love, my men will still be on guard." He whispered in her ear.</p><p>"Want you my love. Want you to make love to me." She whined softly.</p><p>He gave a soft chuckle. "And I will, I will do all you wish to have done to you, let me get us to a suitable bed."</p><p>She sighed but nuzzled her face in his neck as he strode into the camp and into the bedrooms above his office. He kicked the door open and set her down on the bed, eyeing the locket at her throat and his heart fluttered.</p><p>
  <em> I'm going to marry her. I will have the privilege to be called her husband! </em>
</p><p>Haurchefant felt tears sting in his eyes as he kissed her, parting her lips with his tongue as he began to unbutton her dress, his hands shaking in excitement and grumbles in frustration when he can't undo the knot at her back.</p><p>Raven laughs as she takes his hands. "Hey it's okay, we have as much time as you like." She soothes as she laced their fingers together with a gentle squeeze.</p><p>Haurchefant with a smile as he kisses her knuckles. "You're right my love. I get to marry you, we have a lifetime..."</p><p>With that, he went back to the knot on her dress and untied it with far steadier hands to get at her beautiful bronze skin, marred by battles she fought and survived and soon she was stripped bare to him. </p><p>He moaned softly. "My heart...how you stun me with your beauty every time you are bare to me."</p><p>Raven blushed as she ducked her head and he tilted her chin up. "I mean it. You are beautiful. Do you not see what you do to me?" He told her, already feeling his pants beginning to tent, he was already hard and he hadn’t even gotten to properly worshipping her as she deserves.</p><p>Raven couldn’t help but look down, and smiled at the way his pants looked so tight. "So hard already?"</p><p>"You are naked before me and you just made me the happiest man in all of Eorzea." He laughed.</p><p>Raven can't help but laugh as she leaned in and kissed him, parting his lips with her tongue as she began pulling away his shirt and pants, somehow flipping them in the process to where she was straddling his hips and pinning him beneath her.</p><p>A moan tore from his throat. "Raven..."</p><p>"Not gonna lie, this is pretty hot, having you pinned beneath me. Wanna make love with me on top?" She mused with a kiss to his lips.</p><p>He groaned as he thrusted his clothed hips against her. "Much as I love the idea, you truly wish to ride me?"</p><p>"You did express your interest, rather publicly I might add." She laughed, and in turn he laughed at the memory as he covered his face, to which she gently took his hands to hold and laced their fingers together. "We don't have to, but-"</p><p>"I want to. And while I wasn't quite planning this, I want to." He hastily replied as he grinds his hips against her and slides his smalls down and off his legs, his cock springing free.</p><p>She shivered as she felt his head press against her opening, adjusting his cock so he lined up better before slowly sinking down on him. She bit her lip as her eyes rolled back from the pleasure. "Fuck...Haurchefant you never fail to fill me so perfectly..."</p><p>She looked down and watched as his mouth dropped open in a low moan, his hips instinctively bucking up into her. "Fuck...so tight and by the Fury you're breath-taking..."</p><p>She shivered as she squeezed her inner walls around him, her nerves starting to twist in her gut, she got this far, now what?</p><p>He must’ve noticed her hesitation because she felt his hands at her cheeks and when she looked at him his eyes were full of concern, darkened by lust as they were. "Are you comfortable my heart?" He asked softly.</p><p>"I'm okay, I just...well...I'm a bit embarrassed to say that I don't quite know what I'm doing here and I..." She explained with a nod and was cut off when his lips caught hers in a reassuring kiss as his hands fell to her hips.</p><p>"Move with me amethyst."</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>With that, he slowly guided her into a bit of a grinding motion on his cock, the rhythm a blissful feeling that riled them both up but did little else before she lifted her hips and brought them back down on him and making him shudder from the pleasure.</p><p>"That's it my heart, oh! M-move your hips a little more." He encouraged her and when she did as instructed he moaned sweetly. "Yes my love, you can go faster if you like. You feel so good..."</p><p>He knew he was babbling a little, but he really couldn't find it in him to care. The view of her riding him and taking her pleasure was driving him insane with desire. He took one hand off of her hip to play with her breast, the flesh soft and so warm under his touch.</p><p>She cried out as her hips bounced faster on his cock, bracing herself on her forearms and tangled her fingers into his hair, her breath heavy in his ear as his hand drifted to her ass and squeezed.</p><p>"Do you know how beautiful you look right now? Taking your pleasure on my cock as you deserve. Oh Fury...please don't stop, let me give you more..." He moaned in her ear as the hand not on her bum dove into her hair, taking a fistful of the soft purple strands and gently tugging on her hair and making her moan and shudder. The locket around her neck brushed against his chest and he couldn't help but smile. "Yes amethyst, take me as you wish, I'm yours, now and forever."</p><p>"As I am yours my angel, Oh Fury, so close..." She cried. The way she bounced on his cock was driving him closer to the edge and while every bit of him wanted to fill her with his seed he found himself trying to slow her down, much to her protest.</p><p>"I wish for this night to last forever my heart. You feel absolutely splendid and while I want nothing more than to fill you, I want to last..."</p><p>She smiled and he felt her hand cupping his face. "It's alright. Remember my love, we have every single night for the rest of our lives."</p><p>Warm purple eyes met clear blue as she continued her pace, and he felt a heat building low in his belly that threatened to explode as he threw his head back. "Raven, oh Raven I'm going to‐!!"</p><p>He tried to warn her but it came too late as she squeezed her inner walls around his cock with her orgasm and he came, spilling deep within her as she collapsed bonelessly on top of him, her body trembling with the aftershocks of her orgasm, her breath heavy in his ear.</p><p>His hips jerked as he came back down from his high, his cock twitching with the last wave of his own orgasm as he wrapped his arms around her and turned so they were on their sides before slowly pulling out of her, watching her shiver in pleasure as he pulled away only to hear a whine.</p><p>"Please don't go my love..."</p><p>He smiled. "I'm going to get a wet cloth to clean you up my love, I'll be right back."</p><p>She pouted but let him go, and within a few moments she felt something damp along her thighs and opening, shivering as she feels the chill on his hands.</p><p>"Let me help too my love." She breathes as she reaches for the cloth in his hands. She takes it and very gently cleans him, along his cock and balls, even between his thighs.</p><p>He sighs as she tosses the cloth to the side before pulling him close, his face falling against her chest. She gently ran her hands through his hair as he breathed her in, his eyes falling upon the locket and his smile growing bright with joy.</p><p>"I love you Raven." He breathed against her chest.</p><p>"As I love you Haurchefant. Did I...do okay?" She asked slowly, wondering if he enjoyed it despite her not being entirely sure of what she was doing.</p><p>He blinked for a second before he smiled as he lifted his head to look at her properly. "You were splendid.  Completely and utterly splendid. It was everything I could ask for and more. Thank you for indulging me." He told her as he ran his hand through her hair.</p><p>She laughed as she leaned in and kissed him softly, wrapping her arms and legs around him, her body warm and relaxed against him. "I'm glad."</p><p>The pair soon fell into a comfortable silence, Haurchefant dragging his fingers through her hair as she nuzzled her face into his chest before he heard a sigh. "Tomorrow we give chase."</p><p>"Hmm?"</p><p>"After the Archbishop." She clarified. "Much as I know that I have to go help Serella and Mingxia, I just...I don't want to be parted from you so soon..."</p><p>He frowned as he held her tighter. "I know my love, but it's alright. You do what you must, I'll be glad to see you return triumphantly." He soothes with a smile and a kiss to her forehead.</p><p>He watched a smile spread across her lips for a moment before her brows furrow in thought. "Could you come with me? I know you've been shirking your duties on your seconds a bit more recently, and normally I wouldn't ask this, but I want to be a little selfish this time..."</p><p>"Much as I would love nothing more than to come with you on this manhunt," He starts with a laugh, but his voice grew a little more serious. "I've already shirked a little too much of my responsibility to Coronette, Corentiaux and Yaelle. Plus I have a feeling that if I run off without so much as a word my father would be upset with me, as would my seconds. Forgive me for not being able to grant you a bout of selfishness, but don't worry. I have no doubt there will be many more I can join you for."</p><p>Raven nods, she was a little disappointed, but understood. "It's alright. I guess I just feel a little...guilty. For leaving you after you asked me to marry you..."</p><p>"Don't worry. We all have our duties. Besides, someone has to stay and tell our families of our engagement!" He soothed with a laugh, which got her laughing as well.</p><p>"Oh gods my maman is going to be so excited over this." She giggled. "She and Thorfinn both are going to be thrilled."</p><p>"So will my father. He's going to be overjoyed for us both." He adds, the laughter giving way to a gentle smile as he watched her yawn and  begin to drift off to sleep.</p><p>He felt his own eyelids begin to droop as a yawn escaped his throat as he looked down at her locket before cupping her face in his hand and whispering against her lips.</p><p>“<em> Revenez à moi, sain et entier.” </em></p><p>A soft "I will." was murmured against his lips as he slipped into his dreams, holding his fiancee to his chest as the moon bathed them in a gentle glow.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>“Revenez à moi, sain et entier.” = "Return to me, hale and whole." bc I use French for High Ishgardian. =D</p><p>I hope this sparks joy!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>